warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecies and Omens
Prophecies and Omens 'are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, Medicine cats, and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. Prophecies are usually seen at the Moonstone or Moonpool by medicine cat during their sleep. =Prophecies= In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love There Will Come Another '''Prophecy: '"There will come another, one who should never have come" 'Sign: '''Vision of two ginger-and-white she-cats screaming. '''Interpreter: 'Furrypelt 'Meaning: '''Furrypelt and Gingerheart were both going to mate and have kits, and one of Furrypelt's would be a Twoleg cat, like she and Gingerheart. The "should never have come" part comes from Furrypelt having kits, but being a medicine cat. There will Rise Four '''Prophecy: '"There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans."'' '''Sign: '''Dream of fighting and bloodshed '''Interpreter: '''Furrypelt '''Meaning: '''Four cats from each of the Clans, Rockfall of ThunderClan, Foxclaw of RiverClan, Breezepelt of WindClan, and Slatewhisker of ShadowClan, with training and help from the Dark Forest, will attack the Clans in an attempt to take it over from themselves. In the Path to Darkness Arc A Forgotten Land'' Blood shall follow the path '''Prophecy: "Blood shall follow the path to darkness." Sign: Message from Pinestar Interpreter: '''Furrypelt '''Meaning: Unknown In the Novellas ''Leopardstar's Mistake Strongest claw is never the Sharpest '''Prophecy: '"Beware, the strongest claws are never the sharpest. Blood shall awash the forest, seek the safety of the Fire and Lion to survive."'' '''Sign: '''Message from Brightsky '''Interpreter: 'Mudfur Meaning: 'Tigerstar is the strongest claw, and he'll be defeated by Scourge, who is the sharpest claw. BloodClan shall try to take over the forest, join the leader of LionClan, Firestar, to survive. RiverClan will be Safe among the Mist and Reeds '''Prophecy: '"RiverClan will be safe among the mist and reeds."'' '''Sign: '''Unknown '''Interpreter: 'Primrosepaw. 'Meaning: 'Mistyfoot and Reedpaw will become deputies of RiverClan and will protect their Clan. ''Spottedleaf's Love Fire Alone Can Save our Clan '''Prophecy: '"Fire alone can save our Clan."'' '''Sign: '''Shooting Star '''Interpreter: 'Spottedleaf 'Meaning: '''A cat with a flame-colored pelt (Firepaw) will save ThunderClan (from the treachery of Tigerclaw) in ''The Darkest Hour and The Last Hope. Bluestar first thought it meant real fire, which destroyed the Clan's camp. Like Fire, you will blaze through the Forest 'Prophecy: '"Like fire, you will blaze through the forest . . . but beware— even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water."'' '''Sign: '''Burning branch '''Interpreter: 'Goosefeather 'Meaning: '''Bluestar would become leader and bring peace to ThunderClan. Her power is shown greatly, just like fire blazing throughout a forest, like the prophecy foretells it. However, she dies on her last life by drowning in the gorge. It was also a warning that her relationship with Oakheart (beware) would have ruined her chances of becoming leader, and taking Rusty/Firepaw (the most powerful of flames) into ThunderClan, and only avoided this fate by giving up her kits.Revealed on Kate's blog*Although Kate's response has Oakheart being referred to as Oakfur, this is corrected in the comments. Trust no One, not even your Clanmates '''Prophecy: '"Trust no one, not even your Clanmates. Too many hearts are fickle."'' '''Sign: '''Message from Redtail '''Interpreter: '''Spottedleaf '''Meaning: '''There is too much evil within the Clans. No one can be trusted.Revealed by the author Fire and Tiger Do not Mix '''Prophecy: '"Fire and Tiger do not mix. Only one side shall be victorious."'' '''Sign: '''Message from Featherwhisker '''Interpreter: '''Spottedleaf '''Meaning: '''Firepaw and Tigerclaw will eventually become enemies and fight a war. Only one of them will survive and win. Water can quench Fire '''Prophecy: '"Remember Fireheart. Water can quench fire."'' '''Sign: '''Message from Spottedleaf '''Interpreter: '''Fireheart. '''Meaning: '''Fireheart can be defeated just as easily as any Clanmate. It also reflects Bluestar's prophecy: "''Like fire, you will blaze through the forest... but beware— even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water." =Omens= In the A Merged World Arc: ''Into the Forest A Battle Between Clans '''Omen: '''Dream of all four Clans fighting, and WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan all going straight to Gingerpaw and Furrypaw, slaying them instantly. '''Interpreter: '''Furrypaw '''Meaning: '''WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan would attack ThunderClan to kill Furrypaw and Gingerpaw, for they were afraid having Twolegs in the Clans would lead to their destruction. Forbidden Love StarClan's Anger '''Omen: '''Thin clouds starting to cover the moon at a Gathering '''Interpreter: '''The Clans '''Meaning: '''the Gathering is supposed to be a time of peace, and Bramblestar and Rowanstar would be locked in a big argument. In the Path to Darkness Arc: The Dark Secret '''Omen:'A dream of a river ending abruptly into a waterfall that cascaded into darkness then stars. '''Interpreter: Willowshine Meaning: a RiverClan cat (Mothwing) will fall into the darkness of death then join StarClan. References and Citations Category:World and Events